Halloween in the ED
by CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover
Summary: Halloween In holby ED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys WOW I havent updated in agessssssssssssss I'm so sorry guys but I Love You All. OMG 45 Reviews on Let Me Hold You Close ahhhhh can you here my screaming I Love you guys so so so much big kisses to you all.**

**Ok so ive decided to do a Halloween fic because its halloween on thursday (Yayt). I'm Trick or Treating that night so I won't be able to update so I'm doing the story today. **

**Hope you enjoy gosh Ive blubbered on and on **

**Love you All **

**Chealsea**

**xxx**

**P.S Whos trick or treating this year and who are you going as I'm going as Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry potter (Got my wand and everything :P )**

**Couples: SamXTom, LilyXAsh, AofieXFletch, RoybnXJamie, DixieXJeff and JacXJohnny**

**Friendships: SamXLily, SamXJac, LilyXJac, TomXJohnny, AofieXTamzin, JeffXIain, SamXTamzin **

**Rivalrys: SamXZoe, DylanXTom, AofieXTess, RoybnXAofie, JohnnyXMicheal and TomXIain**

~Wensday 30th October 2013~ ~Holby ED~

Sam and Lily were chatting and doing paperwork in the staffroom the main topic was Halloween. Sam and Lily both hated Halloween so they planned to go see a scary movie in the cinema. Sam and Lily were in deep convesation when Tom wrapped his arms around Sam's waist kissing her cheek softly.

"Hey" Sam said looking at Tom

"Hey you guys ok" Looking at Sam and Lily

"I'm Good thanks" Lily replied with a smile as she went back to her paperwork just as Sam was going to reply all the other staff walked in to there lockers with all had the same note inside which read:

_Dear ED Staff_

_Tonight is Halloween Night and the ED Will be closed. All staff will be teaming up with the Darwin staff (Plus Mel) and you will be patroling the wards no arguments I'm assuming that no-one has plans tonight if you do tough luck_

_from your clinical lead_

_Tess Bateman_

"What a bitch" Aofie yelled"I was meant to be going to my sisters 16th birthday/Halloween party tonight and Fletch and the kids was meant to be meeting my family"

"There will be other times babe"Fletch said kissing Aofie's head

"I Guess your right" Aofie said chucking her letter in the bin

"Me and Jamie were meant to be taking my niece trick or treating tonight she was getting really exited aswell" Roybn said unhappily"This is stupid"

"Yeah well we have to do it"Ash said as everyone left the staffroom for work apart from Ash and Lily who had dropped her paper work"Here let me help you"

"Thanks" Lily said smiling"You seemed happy when you got that letter"

"Yeah I was now Ive got an excuse so I dont have to pick Ella up tonight from a party" Ash said making Lily laugh they looked each other in the eyes for a few minutes then Lily continued to pick up her paper work

"Thanks for the help" Lily said as Ash smiled at her

"No problem" As her left the staffroom Lily looked away upset **Why is Romance so hard**


	2. Chapter 2

They day had gone pretty quickly and the ED staff were in the Darwin wards where they found a brown haired man who they assumed worked on Darwin

"You guys must be the ED Lot" He asked in his strong scottish accent"Follow me my name is Johnny Maconie" There were a mixture of "Hi" and "Hey" When they got to a small room there was a group of people sitting on the floor in a circle apart from a ginger women who was texting on her phone she was sat on a chair but soon joined the circle. All the ED Staff joined the circle and soon started intoducing them selfs.

"So now everyone knows each others names the patroling list is up there"Johnny said pointing to a list on a locker"We'll take it in turns to patrol"Sam went and looked on the List to see who she was paired with

_Patrolling List_

_1st group- Jacqueline Naylor, Samantha Nicholls, Lily Chao_

_2nd group- Thomas Kent, Joseph Maconie, Iain Dean, Jeffrey Collier_

_3rd group- Kathleen Collier, Rita Freeman, Adrian Fletcher, Aofie O'Reilly_

_4th Group- Robyn Miller, Jamie Collier, Micheal Spence, Martin Ashford_

_5th Group- Zoe Hanna, Tamzin Bayle, Rebbeca Tyson __**(A/N My OC Full thing is on my profile)**__, Kealey Tyson _**(another OC Not on my profile yet)**

Sam smiled she was happy who she was with. Tom came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck slightly he looked at the list and groaned

"Oh for goodness sake I'm stuck with that prat"Tom said under his breath

"Good Luck"Sam said pecking his cheek softly. Across the room Zoe was giving Lily the evil eye. Lily knew Zoe hated her cause they both fancied Ash. Lily walked over to Sam who was talking to Jac

"When are we patrolling I need to get out of her" Lily said panicing slightly

"We can go now whats up" Jac asked

"I'll explain on the way" Lily said as Sam and Jac followed her out the staffroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- In this Fanfiction Sam and Tom arn't engaged **

_~With the Girls Patrolling~_

After Lily had calmed down she told Jac and Sam what happened with Zoe she felt alot better. Sam had vowed to break her fingers if she touched Lily which made Lily and Jac laugh

"So Jac whats going on between you and Johnny you looked pretty cosy earlier" Lily asked as Jac looked down at the floor going a deep red

"There's something going on isn't there" Sam said smirking"Go on spill"

"We've been on a couple of dates thats all"Jac said quickly

"Theres more too it isn't there" Lily said stopping to take her heels off

"Were an item OK" Jac said smiling

"I Knew it" Lily said smirking

"So Lily who do you like just out intrest" Jac asked as Lily sighed

"It's complicated" Lily said

_~With the boys In the Darwin staffroom~_

"So Tom"Iain piped up"Whats going on between you and Sam"

"She's My girlfriend why do you ask"Tom asked

"Why would she want a scum bag like you" Iain said laughing Tom's fists started to clench"Why would she want a dirty care kid-"Iain never got to finish his sentence Tom had already punched him in the jaw and stormed out unaware Sam heard the whole thing


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had followed Tom to calm him down because everyone knew Tom had a bad temper. Back in the staffroom Tamzin was looking at Iain's nose

"Tom was out of order for doing that" Tamzin said as the other paramedic(Apart from Dixie) nodded

"Oi he deserved it he insulted Tom then called him a scummy care kid" Fletch yelled Aofie grabbed his arms and pulled him back to his chair

"I'm fine Tamzin Sam will finally know what a violent person he is and I didn't even do anything" Iain said acting all innocent

_~With Sam and Tom (A/N Bold is Tom's Thoughts)~_

"Tom Hey wait up"Sam shouted trying to catch up with her angry boyfriend he finally stopped"What happened"

"Just Iain being a prat"Tom said leaning agianst the wall

"I know I heard the whole thing"Sam said looking at her boyfriend who had calmed down** God she looks amazing in those heels**

"Come on we better be getting back" Sam said walking away but Tom pulled Sam back pushing her into the wall giving her a passionate kiss Sam put her arms around Tom's neck kissing him back. Tom's hands slowly got down to Sam's waist where the kiss became more heated he was about to make tge kiss deeper but Lily and Jac had found them they pulled away quickly looking down in embarrisment

"There you guys Tom Jeff is looking for you your patrolling next" Lily said as Tom groaned **Great I'm stuck with Iain. **Tom gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips and left.

_~With Ash~_

Ash was sitting in the Darwin staffroom when he felt his phone vibrate he opened the message and it read:

**Sender: Ella**

**Hey Dad**

**Hope your ok. The party was stopped by the police before I Got there so i'm at home watching a horror xx hope your home soon its getting creepy**

**Love you**

**Ella :)**

Ash rolled his eyes its ovious his daughter wanted something just as Ash was going to go wander around he bumped into Lily making her fall back.

"Sorry I wasnt watching where I was going"Lily said trying to get back up but Ash helped her

"I wasnt watching where I was going too"Ash said smiling at Lily as her looked in her eyes agian Ash moved a strand of hair from Lily's face and there lips met. They pulled away quickly when Sam came into the staffroom

"Guys me and Tom are going to the cinema wanna come with us"Sam asked

"Yeah sure"Lily replied as her and Ash walked out hand in hand maybe Lily and Sam like halloween after all


End file.
